


We All Hate It Here, Might As Well Help Each Other Escape

by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Grisha rights are still an issue, If this triggers you, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, This includes:, leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen
Summary: Welcome to Ketterdam Aslyum. Hidden in the mountains, where all are sent from rich kids to thieves and the occasional runaway. Enter Kaz "Dirtyhands" Brekker, a notorious thief but also a seventeen year old boy sentenced to the asylum to keep an eye on him. There he'll meet five (technically six) others that hate the Asylum and are willing enough to aid Kaz in his attempts to escape.Or destroy the place brick by brick.





	1. Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is sucky but the writing will be good. Promise.  
> No chapter yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typing on a kindle is hard.  
> This is just a quick thing in each character.

Kaz Brekker:

  * 17
  * A thief
  * Sent to the asylum by the courts
  * Jordie is dead
  * Diagnosed with PTSD 
  * Wears gloves
  * Still has a bad leg
  * May or may not be sweet on Inej.



Inej Ghafa:

  * 16
  * Sent by family
  * Diagnosed with PTSD as well
  * Has frequent nightmares
  * Was kidnapped and raped and abused
  * Police found her after she found a phone.
  * Kaz stole a scalpel and presented it to her as her first knife
  * They installed a climbing wall for her



Jesper Fahey:

  * Like Kaz, sent by the courts
  * No PTSD just ADHD
  * 17
  * So bi 
  * Has a bi flag in his room
  * Never stops moving
  * Put a gun in his hand and he will be happy
  * Always carries a deck of cards
  * Even though he sucks at them
  * Gets letters from his dad
  *  "Not just girls "



Wylan Van Eck:

  * Sent by his father
  * To hide his existence
  * 16
  * Has anxiety
  * A LOT
  * And working with his dyslexia
  * In music therapy cuz of flute
  * Also art therapy
  *  "Just girls?"



Nina & Matthias:

  * They were just found in the mountains
  * No one can either of them to tell someone WHY they were in the moutains, freezing to death slowly
  * Nina is 17
  * Matthias is 18
  * Both have survivor guilt
  * Nina is a Friday
  * Matthias is not a drüshelle because those have been outlawed
  * They share a room because they can't sleep without one being close 
  * Nightmares
  * Nina still can't sing but she's in music therapy
  * Matthias writes in a journal
  * Also a service dog visits him at two every day



Kuwei:

  * Cutie
  * So gay
  * Wants to kiss every boy in the asylum.
  * Even Kaz
  * And Matthias
  * He'll do it eventually
  * He may die afterward but he'll die happily
  * The youngest out of the gang
  * 15
  * Soon to be 16
  * Sent by his father to keep safe
  * Has bouts of depression and anxiety that are random
  * STRESSED
  * Smol and stressed
  *  helps  Wylan with chemical explosions



They're all in group therapy together. This is going to be chaotic


	2. One- Kaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz Brekker arrives and he is not pleased.

The van swayed as it turned down the country roads. The bumps made his leg ached, even if he had his cane to grip. As they loaded him in the van, he had asked a guard "You would deny a poor cripple his cane?" The guards were smart and didn't give it to him.

  
Kaz Brekker hadn't been in custody since he was eleven years old. Someone had finally gotten something on him, a blackmail charge. Yet, somehow instead of jail time, he was being sentenced to an asylum. For what? His PTSD? His touch abrasion? He hadn't even had the time to do some research on the place. Maybe that's what pissed him off the most.

  
He lurched forward as the van came to a sudden stop. His hands were cuffed on his lap, and the guards got out, then they got him. His eyes took in every detail that he could find. The building was large, much larger than he had expected, spread out like a mansion. Behind it, were snow-capped forests and mountains. It was snowing, in the middle of July. The roads were dirt and Kaz counted about six windows and estimated maybe twelve exits.

  
_A new lock,_ Kaz thought as they pulled him towards the building. _I just need to figure out how to pick this one._ The guards let the door slam shut behind and started dealing with the paperwork with a woman at the front desk. Another guard started escorting Kaz to what he assumed would be his room.  
  
It was bigger than he expected. The guard had led Kaz to a room with a twin bed, a desk and a separator in the middle of it. He could hear some movement from the other side of the room. He had a roomate, shit  
  
Then the guard patted Kaz down one last time. Kaz managed not to gag as the guard checked his mouth for lockpicks, any time of weapon or something illegal by stuffing his fingers in his mouth. The ocean started creeping up on him then it receded. The guard had found nothing. With a grim expression, he unlocked Kaz's hands before leaving.  
  
The separator snapped back suddenly. Kaz found himself staring at a boy with black hair and golden eyes, clearly ai Shu. "They really didn't like you," the boy remarked with a small arch of his brows .  
  
"How can you tell?" His voice sounded like a stone again stone, his lawyer had told him that, some Suli woman. He supposed she'd done a good job, securing him a place here instead of some maximum prison.

The Shu gave him an inkling of a grin. "Because they searched you twice and put you in a room with a grisha," He wasn't wearing any of the renowned colours of the grishas nor was it apparent but the boy had a point.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Etherealki. If you're looking for specifics, then Inferni. I'm Kuwei, by the way, " the Shu introduced himself, with a small smile that looked like a grin.  
  
"Kaz Brekker. Why are you here?" The question went smooth off his tongue. He wanted to know his roommate, the person who would be sleeping across from him for who knows long.  
  
The grin disappeared and Kuwei listed his conditions. "Sudden bouts of depression and anxiety, bad enough where some days I can't get out of bed. The Fjerdans would count being an Inferi was a condition in itself," 

The Fjerdans had long since outlawed their drüshelle under the agreement of the Ravakian Alliance. While they couldn't prosecute Grishas, they still discriminated against them and set out laws enforcing their hatred. Along with the Fjerda, Shu Han had been manuplated in the culimation of their grisha experiments.   
  
"What about you?" As if the Shu wanted a fair exchange, his problems for Kaz's.

  
Kaz gritted his teeth but he relented his diagnoses. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and haphephobia. " He rolled his shoulders, "I also have a bad leg,"  
  
"Which?"  
  
Kaz lightly tapped on his left leg. "They bring your things ten minutes after you arrive. I'll let you settle in," Kuwei announced and pulled back the separator, leaving Kaz alone. He could hear the Shu move things on his desk, glass tinkling together and the small crackle of a fire.  
  
Sure enough, Kaz's things, except his lockpicks and the gun taken from him when he was arrested, arrived. His clothes were wrinkled but all there, as was his cane. A comfort he hasn't been expecting but was glad for it. The mountain air might be good for lungs, the cold would be horrible on his leg.

  
He settled in for his first night. He'd start planning tomorrow.


	3. Two - Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina narrates. No dialogue. Just narration.

Nina Zenik had a terrible voice. She knew it, her fellow grishas in the Second Army knew it, and you knew it. Knowing this fact did not stop her from belting her heart out every day from nine in the morning to two in the afternoon. Then, Matthias endured more of her random singing that came out of nowhere. Matthias listened to it more time than he liked - not that he was complaining about it. It was apart of Nina and he loved all of Nina.

She leaned back in her chair, watching the therapy group unfold in front of her. She wished she had some popcorn or cake because there was always drama with her group. Some days, Wylan would talk about the abuse he got from his father or Jesper would reminisce about his mother. Matthias, with plenty of encouragement and even a nudge from her, had even shared the fate of his family.

That had led to a nearly two-hour session with the dog afterward. He'd stayed silent and just buried his head in the dog's white fur. Nina didn't often sit in on his therapy but that day, he'd asked her to come. They stayed silent for two hours.

And yet...Nina had nothing to share at these gatherings. Her upbringing had been normal, normal of a country still recovering from a long-ago war. Her experience with Matthias in those mountains was a secret. They had sworn to each other that no matter what, they'd both keep their mouths shut. Maybe that's why they stayed in Ketterdam, despite the fact that Matthias, being 18, could sign them both out. Or maybe it was because they had a nice deal set in Ketterdam.

Nina went to her music therapy, Matthias got to see a service dog every day. She'd managed to wiggle her way in the hearts of those who were in group therapy with her. Chatting up Inej was hard and Wylan was way too shy at first but she had gotten him to talk. Jesper needed no encouragement and Matthias was always on speaking terms with him - unless someone brought up the history of Ravaka and Fjerdan. Then they would argue and then it would be awkward for a while. Eventually one of them would come around.

Ketterdam didn't get new...what was a good word. Visitors? Most of them didn't leave. Guests? That sound to fancy but it would work. They didn't get new guests often. Steady enough, but a new guest would arrive once in six months or so. The last one had been some guy named Rotty. He was in another therapy group then Nina, so it was a shock when their supervisor introduced a newbie. Nina had actually sat up and paid attention, her green eyes widened with shock. Matthias stayed quiet beside her, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

His name was Kaz Brekker. He was a native Kerch, sent by the courts to both clean him up and deal with his PTSD. He gripped a cane with a crow's head at the top and he looked as mad as Nina did when she found out that someone had eaten her cake. _Oh_ , Nina thought with some intrest. _This is going to be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is short. Sorry, it's midnight and I want to go to sleep.


End file.
